Perfect
by kinami101
Summary: The Gboys are at school and they meet a mysterious girl and her weird pet. Who is she? What is up with this new group called Shadow Riders? And what connections does she have with them?
1. A New school and meeting the boys

_Only five more minutes till closing time._ I thought as I looked at my watch. My name is Miyuri Kazahaya. I have light blond hair and green eyes. I'm 17 and run a mechanics shop on my own. I sell parts and fix things like cars.

/_ring ring_/ "Hello Kazahaya mechanics, how may I help you?" I asked into the phone.

_/Hello um... what time does your store close/ A lady asked_

"We are closing in about 5 minutes." I answered.

_/Oh I understand. /_ She answered I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"If you want I can say open until you come I don't mind." I offered

_/Really? Thank you so much I don't know what I would do if I couldn't get the part that I needed. / _She answered sounding very relieved.

"No problem I don't mind at all." I answered.

_/ I'll be over in about 10 minutes. / _She said before hanging up. Sigh _I'm going to be late coming home today._ I thought to myself as I waited 10 minutes before the lady came.

"Thank you so much for waiting." She said as she paid for her purchase.

"No problem." I answered her while handing her, her purchase. Then she pulled out something from her bag.

"Here this is for waiting for me to come when you were about to close. I figured that you might be hungry." She said pushing some food towards me.

"Oh thank you." I said smiling and watched as she leaved with a smile on her face too. I quickly closed up kind of afraid if another costumer comes.

"Kiko I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door as a fox squirrel ran up to me and jumped on me.

"Hey you must be hungry." I giggled as I walked into the kitchen. I fixed kiko some food and ate the food that the lady gave me. After dinner I went and took a shower. _Sigh I start school tomorrow that means that I will have to open the store later and come home later._ I thought while sitting in the bathtub getting a little angry but then I had a brilliant idea. _I could hire someone who has previous knowledge in mechanics and have them manage the shop while I'm at school and pay them._

"It's brilliant." I whispered as I stood up, wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. When I walked into my room I found that kiko had curled up in the bed that I made for her already asleep. I smiled a little as I changed into a long shirt and put on a pair of shorts under it. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

"Come on kiko time to wake up we have school tomorrow." I said loudly trying to wake her up and dressed at the same time._ It's not like I'm late so why am I rushing._ I thought. I walked into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for kiko and myself. Once we were ready we walked out of the door and went on our way to school. When we got there it wasn't so hard finding the office from the direction that one of the students gave me. I could feel all of their eyes watching me as I walked through the hallways but decided to ignore it.

"So you are the new student. Welcome to our school I'm the principal Ms. Mullen." She said then noticed kiko.

"Um… we don't allow pets in the school." She explained

"Oh well I was hoping that you could make an exception for kiko because she is just a little child and I'm afraid that something will happen if she's home alone." I explained

"Fine but she must stay on either your head, shoulder or in your book bag. Understood?" She asked. I nodded my head then looked up at kiko.

"You hear that kiko your have to either stay up there or on my shoulder or my book bag." I said as kiko made a sound that sounded like 'piko piko'. The principal gave me my schedule and I left. It didn't take me very long to find my homeroom class and I found it just in time because the teacher was just starting the class.

"Please come in.," he said. I walked inside of the classroom. I could feel the eyes follow me.

"Class it seems that we have a new student in this class and school I hope that you all will treat her with respect and kindness." He announced to the class before turning to me and saying, "Please introduce you." I nodded and turned to the class.

"Hello my name is Miyuri Kazahaya and it's an honor to be in your class I hope I make friends with all of you." I said then I bowed and when I stood up straight I had on a smile.

Duo's POV

I was sitting in class as the teacher started teaching._ Blah, this is going to be a drag of a day._ I thought then the teacher stopped talking and turned to the door. I looked and there was a girl standing there._ Maybe this day won't be a drag after all._

"Class it seems that we have a new student in this class and school and I hope that you treat her with respect and kindness." The teacher said. _No worries teach I'll treat her with a lot of kindness._ I thought.

"Hello my name is Miyuri Kazahaya and it's an honor to be in your class I hope that I make friends with all of you." She said and bowed. When I thought that nothing about her could get more beautiful when she stands up she has the most beautiful smile on her face that not even angels could rival_ she's so beautiful._ I thought.

"You can sit next to the boy with the long brown hair in a braid." The teacher said._ Damn I wish that was me lucky son of a dog! Wait a minute long brown hair in a braid THAT IS ME!!_ I thought as she walked over to my desk and smiled at me.

Miyuri's POV

I walked over to the sit next to the boy with the brown hair. I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Miyuri what's your name?" I asked him. He looked at a loss for words.

"Oh, its Duo Maxwell I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He answered. I giggled at what he said

"That's funny I never tell a lie either. We have so much in common." I said then took my seat and listened to the lesson that was being taught. When the class was over I started packing up my bag. When I opened it up kiko popped out and jumped on my shoulder.

"Whoa, oh hey kiko I almost forgot all about you. You have to be quiet like that in the other classes ok but you can come out and sit on my desk." I told kiko. I then got up and walked out of the classroom to my next class. Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Duo walking towards me with four other guys.

"Oh hey Duo!" I said as he approached. Then they all gave me weird look. Then Duo spoke.

"Hey what's that on your shoulder?" He asked pointing to my shoulder. I looked and saw kiko.

"Oh, this is my pet kiko the principal allowed her to come to school with me." Then I looked at the other boys next to Duo.

"Hello my name is Miyuri Kazahaya. What are your names?" I asked them.

"It's nice to meet you Miyuri my name is Quatre R. Winner." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"My name is Trowa Barton." A boy with green eyes and brown hair said.

"Heero Yuy." A boy with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes said.

"Wufei Chang." The last boy said. He had black hair slicked back into a ponytail and had black eyes.

"So what do you have next?" Duo asked.

"I have Math next." I answered

"Which one?" Quatre said. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

"Um… I have advanced mathematics." I answered then I heard Wufei say something like injustice. I gave him a confused look.

"Injustice?" I asked

"How can it be that an onna like you be in advanced math and you just got here?" He yelled in outrage.

"I don't know but I'm assuming that you are in that class and have it next so come on!" I said while grabbing his arm and pulling him along. I waved goodbye to everyone else. The rest of the day went by fantastic. I met new friends and everyone seemed to like me.

"Sigh If only I could go home after school." I mused walking to the mechanics shop. Once I entered I saw that I had a message on the answering machine.

/ Hi I was calling about the job that you had offered. If you could call me back at this number it would be greatly appreciated. 1646-374-8976/. I deleted the message but not before copying the number. I called the number and talked with the person who wanted the job. Their name was Toya._ Maybe this will work out for me after all._ I thought. Then I heard the door open and I came out of the back room.

"Hello how may I help you?" I asked. When I got a good look at the person I noticed that it was Trowa one of Duo's friends.

"Aren't you that new girl from school?" He asked

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I need to get my car fixed and this was the closest shop but I'll go to another one." He said about to leave.

"Wait! Why would you do that?" I asked.


	2. New found knowledge of the shadow riders

"Because it's obvious that you can't fix my car." He pointed out._ What's that supposed to mean!_ I growled in my head.

"I can fix your car and I bet it will cost you less and will be done a lot quicker." I said as I went in the back and got my toolbox. I told him to take me to his car. I fixed it in about 15 minutes and told him his price.

"I'm sorry." He said

"What for?" I questioned

"For doubting that you could fix my car. Would you like a ride home it's getting pretty late?" He offered. I took him up on his offer, closed shop early and hopped in his car and enjoyed the ride as I gave him directions to my house. I asked him to drop me off a block from where my house was and he did.

"Thank you so much for the ride." I said then bowed

"I should be thanking you; I mean you were the one that fixed my car." He said. I smiled at him then watched him drive off. I walked up the stairs and into the apartment to be greeted by kiko.

"Hey kiko how were you?" I asked as I let her out of her cage. I didn't like locking her up but I didn't have anyone to watch her and I would only be gone for a little while now that school had started. I went into the kitchen and made us some food. It was when I was looking for something to cook that I noticed that it was time for another trip to the supermarket.

"I guess I'll have to go after school tomorrow." I said to kiko all she did was squeaked. I smiled at her cute antics. I made whatever we had in the fridge which was only leftovers.

I was leaving the school building with kiko on my shoulder when I heard someone calling my name. I looked over my shoulder to see Duo and his friends walking towards us.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as they finally caught up to me and kiko.

"Nothing much we were just going to hang out want to come with us?" Duo asked

"I'm sorry I can't I have to go shopping today to get some food for me and kiko." I said

"Oh well let us come with you." Quatre offered.

"No that's alright you guys go hang out I'm sure it will be a lot more fun than accompanying me to the supermarket." I said then continued walking. Then I felt something grab my hand. I looked up and saw Duo looking at me with a smile as were the other boys.

"It would be our pleasure to accompany you to the supermarket." He said as I just smiled at him.The boys gave me a ride to the store and it was a good thing that they came because we bought a lot of food.

"Are you sure that you can eat this much?" Quatre asked as we were driving back to my house. There were two cars so in one car was Quatre, Duo and I, and in the other car were Trowa, Heero, and Wufei.

"Yeah I'm sure that this is enough for me and kiko. This will last us about 2 month's maybe more maybe less." I answered. When we got in front of my building we parked the cars and everyone got out and helped carry up the bags. It didn't take very long for us to get to my door and when we entered I heard someone gasp who I assumed was Duo.

"Well this is where I live. It's not much but this is what I call home." I said while walking through the door more and letting everyone in.

"This is where you live? It's so big." Duo said.

"Not really. Kiko and I think that it's kind of small. One day we are going to move out of here into someplace bigger." I said walking into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"Hey where is Kiko anyway?" Quatre asked looking around for her.

"She's next door." I said casually.

"Is someone looking after her?" Heero asked.

"No." I answered still putting away food.

"Then why is she next door did she somehow get into someone else's house?" Quatre asked.

"No the owners of this complex let me have another room for free. They said that they liked my talents." I said after giggling a little after what Quatre said. I feel could the confused looks from behind me so I got up and left the apartment with them following me. I walked next door and opened the room once inside I walked to a room and kiko was lying on a bed surrounded by many little toys.

"Oh so that's what you mean by next door, but what do you do here if you live over there?" Duo asked pointing to the wall with his thumb.

"Well remember when I said that the owners said that I could use this apartment for free?" I asked moving over to a closet that was in the room.

"Yeah, you said that they said that they liked your talents. What did they mean by that?" Trowa asked

"This." I said while opening the closet to reveal several paintings. Some of kiko, some of the nature, and some of random people on the streets. I didn't hear any noise from behind me so I turned around and saw that everyone was at a loss for words. The look of shock on Trowa and Heero's faces were priceless. _I guess even the perfect soldier can show emotions when added the right touch. Even Trowa. _I looked over at Wufei and the look on his face almost made me burst out laughing. His face was somewhat pale and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Those paintings are simply amazing did you paint them all yourself. I didn't think that it was possible that an onna like you could paint something so sublime like this." Wufei said.

"Oh my god! Did Wufei just compliment someone and a girl none the less? I think that hell has just frozen over." Duo said sounding so surprised. Then Wufei gave him a glare while I just giggled a little.

"Yeah I painted them all on my own I used to have a lot of free time so I did other things other than painting. But I'll show you that another time I wouldn't want you guys to go in a coma from the shock." I said before picking up kiko gently trying not to wake her and led the boys back to the apartment that I lived in.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" I asked all of a sudden I heard a beeping noise and Heero looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we will have to decline. Maybe another time" Quatre said politely while the others nodded.

"Um, okay another time then." I said and watched them all leave. Then I noticed that kiko was awake and her ears were perked up. This only meant one thing.

"Is it another mission kiko?" I asked but she just looked at me.

"Oh right I almost forgot." I said while walking over to a side draw table that was next to the couch. In the draw was a box and in the box was what looked like a collar. I took it out and walked back over to kiko. I put the collar on her and stood back.

"So is it another mission?" I asked again.

"Yeah, you better go see what it is. It could be important." Kiko said.

"Aren't they always?" I asked as I turned and walked into my room.

"Yeah but some are more important then others." She pointed out. I nodded my head as I pulled out my laptop. The screen lit up almost immediately as I moved the mouse. A window was flashing _Alert!_ In big red bold letters. I clicked it and it gave me all of the information that I would need for the mission. I quickly got changed out of my school clothes and put on a black shirt and a pair of tight black sweat pants (to make is easier to move in). I locked the front door and went back to my room. I went into the closet and opened up a panel that was in the wall and turned on my security system. I then closed the panel, put up my hair, put in my contacts, and turned to my window.

"Come on kiko we have a job to do." I said as kiko jumped on my shoulder and I jumped out of the window.

In the base

I bolted through the hallways of the alliance base knocking out any soldier that stood in my way. Then I came to a three way split.

"Which way should I go kiko?" I asked looking over to kiko who sat on my shoulder.

"Let's see go through the middle passage then make a right. The main computer room should be the sixth door on the right." Kiko directed. I followed her directions and in no time I found the main computer room.

"Okay let's see 5 letters word what could the password be any ideas?" I asked kiko who was now on the console beside me.

"Yeah, how about enemy?" she offered. I typed in the word and was delighted to see access approved flashing on the screen.

"Guess you're smarter than you look." I complimented before finding what I needed in the computer. I got the data on the OZ's plans and saved them on a disc.

"Well we got what we came for it's time to blow this place sky high." kiko said. I set a bomb to go off in 15 minutes and hurried out of the room. On my way back I scattered some mini but powerful bombs. I also ran into some unwelcome people. The five gundam pilots. Not that I didn't like them it's just that they showed up at the wrong time._ Great, why did they have to be here?_ I thought as they noticed me standing there._ It's a good thing that the contacts I put in make me look totally different._

"Looks like we have some company k." I said using kiko's nickname

"Yes and dare I say unwanted at the moment." Kiko said.

"What how did that animal talk?" Duo said sounding so amazed

"Heard of technology much?" kiko retorted.

"Hey we don't have much time left about 9 min. left" I said reminding kiko of the bomb that we set.

"That's right let's go hime." She said calling me by my nickname

"Hime?" Quatre said


	3. Revenge and a basket ball game

"Yeah, Shadow Hime that's me. Well gotta run and you should too." I said while running down the hallway.

"Should we trust her? It seems like she was running from something." Quatre said

"First let's get the info." Heero said

"But don't you think that she was here to do just that? I think that we should go she might have set a bomb." Trowa pointed out. As much as Heero didn't want to admit but Trowa could be right and it would be pointless to continue with a mission that would kill their lives when the colonies still needed them.

"Fine abort mission." He said regretfully. They all ran out of the base just in time because when they got out the base blew up.

"Good thing we listened huh?" Duo said. I watched them as they all left the base grounds. When they were far away I stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you think that it was right to warn them about the bomb?" I asked kiko.

"Well what's done is done. Anyway you wouldn't want their deaths on your conscience would you?" Kiko answered

"I guess not. Do you think that they will ever find out about the shadow riders?" I questioned.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. There is no record of any of you left and anyone who has heard of us has died."

"Yeah, well we better be off I have school tomorrow." I said while walking over to the harley that I had brought as transportation.

"How could you stand being in a place learning things that you already know everyday?" kiko asked sounding amazed.

"I don't know I guess it's because there are still more things to learn in that building. One who thinks they know all truly knows nothing" I said

"You made that up yourself didn't you?"

"Yep, pretty damn good if I do say so myself." I said before riding off back to the apartment.

When we got to school that day the boys seemed tired.

"Hey guys what's the matter?" I asked. Duo had his head laid down on his desk, Quatre was slouching in his seat, and Heero looked like he had a night mare and had bags under his eyes. Trowa and Wufei were silent but it was obvious by the way that they acted that they were tired.

"Well we all had a rough night yesterday and didn't get much sleep." Quatre said.

"Well you might want to perk up because we have gym today." I said as I put my stuff down. Just then I remembered that I had forgotten something in my locker.

"I'll be right back I forgot something in my locker." I said as I hurried out of the class room and down the hallway to my locker. I opened my locker and was looking for the item that I left. Suddenly my locker was pushed closed.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I asked looking at the girl who had closed my locker. I noticed her as Nicole. That's when I noticed that I was surrounded by 2 girls on both sides. I turned all of the way around to where my back is facing my locker.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl standing in front of me who I recognized to be Natasha. The most popular and prettiest girl in the school.

"You think that you're so pretty that you can hang out with Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo don't you." She said. I looked at her confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Oh so now you're playing dumb with me. If you think that you are getting off the hook then you are wrong." She said

"I really have no idea of what you are talking about so if you will excuse me I have to go to class." I said trying to get through but found myself being restrained by her two lackeys Nicole and Rachael.

"You know what I think I think that you're lying." She said

"You wanna know what I think. I think that you should tell your lackeys to let me go before I do something that I might regret.

"I also think that you are a snotty little brat that has to have others do things for her. Afraid to get your hands dirty?" I retorted. He opened her mouth but before she could say anything I continued saying what I thought.

"You want to know something else. I think that you are afraid of me, because I hang around with people who you are too afraid to talk to. Because you are too afraid to talk to a bunch of boys." I said. Suddenly something inside her must have snapped because the next thing I knew she slapped me and my face was stinging. My head lay limp still turned to the left from where she slapped me. _She did not…_ Then I started to chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked sounding curious and a little scared because my laugh sounded a little manacle.

"You will regret doing that, but you're lucky I can't do anything to you now but you're punishment will come." I said then looked at her. I could see the fear in her eyes. She then started to back up but then regained her composure and called off her lackeys and left. I forgot all about the item that I wanted to get and made my back to the classroom. As I walked through the door class was about to start. I walked over to my desk, sat down, and half listened to what the teacher had to say. When class finished I packed up my stuff and headed to my next class which happened to be gym._ Heh, Natasha will be punished I will see to this my self._ I started plotting my revenge. I was so in thought that I didn't hear someone calling me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and in defense I grabbed the hand and elbowed whoever touched me in the stomach. When I turned around I saw Duo clutching his stomach kneeling on the floor.

"Oh Duo I'm so sorry I thought that you were someone else." I said kneeling down next to him and helping him up.

"It's nothing but I never knew how strong you were before now. Remind me never to get on your bad side." He joked. I helped Duo stand up. Then I heard Quatre gasp.

"What happened to your face?" Quatre asked touching it slightly. I winced and he pulled his hand back.

"It looks like you got punched in the face." Trowa said as he walked up to me. He took my chin in his hand and turned it so that everyone could see how red my cheek was.

"Ouch, that looks like it really hurts. Who did this to you love?" Duo asked

"Natasha Heartfelt." I said.

"That onna is going to pay." Wufei said as he clenched his fist.

"No that's ok I have my own way to give her what she deserves and trust me it will be worth it." I said while smirking.

"But before you do that you should go to the nurse so make sure it doesn't swell up." Quatre said

"Yes, father." I said as I left and was on my way to the nurse's office. When I got to the nurse's office she inspected my cheek and told me that it wouldn't swell up but she wanted me to put a pack of ice on it and that I could leave whenever I felt like it. I put it on and left 5 minutes after gym had started. She put on a bandage to contain the swelling just in case it does start to swell. I walked towards the gym prepared to give what is deserved to Natasha._ Maybe her punishment can last more than one day. I'll teach her to never cross my path. Especially not the path of a shadow rider, and the leader none the less._ I thought as I walked in the gym.

"I'm glad that you could join us and you are?" the gym teacher asked.

"Miyuri, Miyuri Kazahaya." I said.

"Go into the locker room and change into your gym clothes."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked into the locker room. I found my clothes and changed. When I came out they were jogging around the field and I was told to join them. I started running when all of a sudden I tripped. Instead of falling to the floor I caught myself and did a flip and continued running. I heard a string of curses from Natasha who I assumed had tripped me. The Gym teacher blew his whistle and told everyone to sit on the grass. I was situated between Duo, and Quatre. Trowa was sitting next to Quatre and Heero sitting next to Duo. Wufei was positioned next to Heero.

"Hey I didn't know that you could do gymnastics." Duo said.

"Well you never really asked. Why does it matter?" I asked

"Well Trowa does gymnastics and he works at a circus. In fact he was raised there." Quatre said. I heard shuffling which I assumed to be Trowa so I said something positive.

"Wow that sounds cool. I wish that I could work in the circus but as Trowa already knows I work in a mechanics shop." I said. Then we all stopped talking because the teacher was explaining how to play basketball for those who didn't already know. Then he picked a few people to demonstrate how the game was played. He pointed to me Duo, Heero, Wufei, Derrick, David, Jeffrey, and John. _Why am I the only girl playing Not like it matters I'm gonna kick the other team's butt._ I thought. WE were split into two teams of four. Team 1 was Me, Wufei, David, and Jeffrey. Team 2 was Heero, Duo, Derrick, and John. The coach told everyone to begin playing and it will go on until the end of the period.

"Heh, you think you're good enough to beat my team?" Duo said as we were jumping for the ball.

"I don't think Duo I know. Your team is going down." I answered. The coach threw the ball up in the air and I got it. I dribbled it down the court and shot it into the basket. Heero threw the ball in and passed it to Duo. He dribbled it down the court and passed it to John but I intercepted that pass and passed it to Jeffrey and we scored another point. The game went on like this for the whole period. When the game was finished it was 23:17 my team of course had 23.

"See I told you that your team was going down." I said trying to catch my breath. Gym was over and we were walking back to class.

"Yeah I guess you were right. You sure are good at playing basketball." Duo complimented.


	4. Meet the other Shadows

"Yeah I guess so. But I know people who are better than me." I said. The others looked at me.

"They are friends of mine. But they don't go to school here." I said as we walked into the classroom and sat down in out seats. They rest of the class went by with ease and kiko spent the whole day asleep (except for lunch time). When I got home the first thing that I noticed was the letter on the floor. I picked it up and recognized the address right away. I took the letter with me to my room and grabbed kiko's collar along the way.

"What's that?" kiko asked.

"It's a letter from the base." I answered.

"What does it say?" kiko asked. I opened the letter and skimmed through it. Then gasped.

"What does it say?" kiko asked again. The suspense was killing her.

"It says that the others are gonna come to our school." I said still in shock.

"Well this be and interesting school year. When are they coming?" kiko asked.

"Doesn't say." I said. I then stood up and changed into my nightclothes.

"What are you doing?" kiko asked.

"I'm going to bed. I mean if the others are coming then I'm going to have to get some rest because I don't know when they are going to come and when they do it will be one heck of a day." I answered.

"Yeah you're right. Good Night." Kiko said climbing into her bed and going to sleep.

"Good Night." I said before falling asleep too.

Miyuri's Dream

_A seven year old I cowered in a corner. Every other space in the room was either covered with dead bodies or blood. But most of it was covered with both blood and bodies. At the moment I was crying. It was dark and cold. Suddenly I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw a figure standing there with the light shining behind it. Since I had been in the dark for too long the light hurt my eyes and I quickly put my arm to block it. When I felt that my eyes had adjusted to the light I put her arm down. I then saw a middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. He then reached his hand out to me and smiled._

_'Come with me. I will teach you to survive.' He said. I looked up at the man for a while before reaching out to grab his hand. The man led me out of the door into a helicopter. Once inside and seated I fell asleep and we flew off into the sky. I had slept for a few days almost going on a week but not quite making it. When I woke up I was fed so that I would have strength to train. When I got to the training room there were 4 people standing there. Two were girls and the other two were boys. One boy had Red hair and red eyes the other boy had orange hair and orange eyes. One of the girls had black hair with red highlights and black eyes while the other had pale blue hair and eyes. When they noticed that I was there the man who had found me walked through the doors._

_'I'm glad that you all are here. I would like to meet the last addition to our team." He then looked at me and told me to introduce myself._

_'I-I'm Miyuri Kazahaya.' I stuttered my voice sounding hoarse from the lack of use._

_'I'll leave the introductions up to you all. I've got something important to tend to I'll be back when the first part of your training is done.' The man said before walking back out the door. When he left the red haired boy was the first to speak up._

_'It's nice to meet you I'm Hiroshi Tamanaka but Hiro for short." He said while sticking his hand out to me. I took it and shook his hand._

_'I'm Kyo no last name.' the orange haired boy said._

_'I'm Kinami Arayshi but nami for short' the black haired girl said_

_'Rene Shen' the girl with pale blue hair stated simply._

_'Guess we should start training. Hey nami can you get her something to wear?' Hiro asked. Kinami nodded and told me to follow her over to a closet. When she was done looking through the closet she handed me a pair of spandex shorts and a short-sleeved shirt that was tight and clinged to my body. When I finished training the man walked in again. His name was Atemis but I was told to call him father A or sir._

_'All right that's enough with that training time for the gundam simulations. Miyuri I want you to go first.' he said. I looked at him with shocked eyes but nodded nonetheless. They did some tests on me to make sure that my body will be able to handle it. I guess you could say they wanted to make sure that I was compatible. Once they were sure that I would be all right I entered the simulation pod and began. When I got out I wasn't sweating or breathing hard from exhaustion. When I looked at the others they had a shocked look on their faces._

_'Is something wrong?' I asked confused._

_'Aren't you tired? Exhausted? Anything?' Hiroshi asked sounding astounded._

_'No, not really. Am I supposed to be?' I asked confused._

_'Well when we first did it we were so damn tired that we fainted on the spot. The doctors thought that we had died but it turned out that we were just sleeping.' Kinami said._

_'You did better than I expected. I knew that there was something special about you the first day that I saw you.' Atemis said. I blushed at his praise although it wasn't anything new but coming from him it sounded well…special._

_'Thank you sir.' I said. I watched as the others went into the simulation and saw that they all came out breathing hard and sweating. /I guess they still get a little tired but not as much as they used too. / I thought as I watched as Kyo finished his turn. Once everyone was done we allowed some hanging out time. The place we were staying at had an indoor park with artificial light just like the colony. It also had other things to keep us busy. Rene and Hiroshi went to train some more, Kinami went for a swim while Kyo and I hung out at the park. I was sitting all by myself on the swings at first but then Kyo showed up and offered to push me. I had lots of fun while Kyo pushed me higher and higher. When the swing stopped I was still laughing. After a while I stopped. When I looked at Kyo I was met with his orange eyes. We stayed like that for a while before he broke the silence._

_'Miyuri there's something that I want to tell you.' He said while leaning closer to me. That's when I noticed that the artificial sun had gone down and it was now what they knew as night. I shivered, not because I was cold but because of how close we were. I could feel his body heat warming me up._

_'I'm listening what is it that you want to tell me?' I asked as I turned around to face him better or at least as much as I could still sitting on a swing. When I had turned around the best that I could I had not expected what happened next to happen at all. Kyo had told me that he loved me then captured my lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. For a while I just sat there letting what was happening to sink in and when it did I found my self unconsciously kissing him back. We stayed like this for a while before we broke off for some air._

_'Does this mean…' he started to say before the others calling us back cut him off. We both looked at each other before I ran off to be with the others. Soon after Kyo followed and we all went our separate ways and went to bed. For a while it seemed like Kyo was avoiding me so I confronted him. He was in his room and the door was wide open when I came in._

_'Something wrong?' he asked probably sensing my presence but not looking at me._

_'I could ask you the same thing. You've been acting like this ever since the night that I came.' I said closing and locking the door behind me._

_'I don't know what you're talking about.' He said. But deep inside he probably knew all about what I was talking about. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek. I felt him flinch but made no attempt to withdraw it. I turned his head towards mine so that our eyes met again._

_'Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to be like this." I said slightly pleading._

_'Well I was kind of ashamed that I had kissed you so suddenly and I was afraid that you didn't like me that way after all we just met and I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me again.' he said. He continued to rant before I interrupted him with a short but passionate kiss._

_'Does that answer you're question of whether I like you or not?' I asked with a small smirk on my face. I then started to walk away before being pulled back down and Kyo had captured my lips in a heated kiss. He nibbled on my lip and at that moment I felt confident in myself that I had loved Kyo with all my heart and allowed him entrance. After that day we didn't bother to hide the feelings that we felt for each other. The others accepted what we felt with open arms and encouraged us. Even father A was fine with it. He believed that love is true strength. Everything was going wonderful till the day that the base was attacked by OZ forces. On that day I was away on an undercover mission and when I got the news and heard that no one survived I cried my eyes. Not a tear was left unshed. I cried for all of my friends, Father A, and Kyo. It wasn't till later on that I found out that everyone was okay, well except for Kyo. My one true love was gone and I felt that I had nothing to look forward to but continued living for Kyo. I was never told where they were for safety reasons and was told to continue with my mission. From then on I got my missions via email and was never told anything about the others but the fact that they were well._

End Dream

When I woke up I got up I got out a White blouse and black ankle length skirt and went to take a shower. When I got out I woke up kiko and left the room to make breakfast. When we were done I cleaned up and left the house with Kiko in my bag. When I got to school I was already pissed off. I had missed the bus and had to walk all of the way just to find out that I left my homework at home so I had to go all of the way back which made my trip to school take longer. When I finally got there I had been tripped and fell flat on my face, which gave me a couple of small scratches on my hand and a big scratch on my knee. After putting my stuff away I cursed all of the way to the nurse's office. I finally made it to my first class and the teacher wasn't there yet. I plopped down in my seat and mumbled a string of curses.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" Wufei asked

"I'm having a horrible day and I swear if something else pisses me off someone is going to die. The first person I'd probably go after first is Heero." I said.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Because I know that I won't be able to do any harm after dealing with him." I said. All a sudden Duo came bouncing into the classroom. I glared at him then started cracking my knuckles.

"If I can't be happy then no one can." I said while standing up. I saw Duo's expression change from extremely happy to extremely scared.

"Looks like our dear otohime has found her first prey." A voice behind me said.

"And if she knows any better she won't go beating up the weak and defenseless." Another voice said. I stopped my advance on Duo and slowly turned around. I gasped as I saw who stood there._ It can't be!_ I thought with my mouth wide open. There in front of me stood Hiroshi, Kinami, and Rene.

"And here we thought that you would be happy to see us." Kinami said shrugging her shoulders. Hiro then walked up to me and bent down so that his mouth was near my ear.

"You know I like your mouth better when I can taste it." He said huskily. I felt my face go a couple shades of red. Then when I finally broke out of my shock I started to beat him up. He brought up his hand and blocked all of my hits. When we were done we were both breathing heavily. I glared at him then smiled and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You always were such a pervert Hiro." I said smiling. He smiled back and we both stood like that for a while before I took my other hand and punched him in the jaw with it.

"Don't do that again." I said venomously.

"I knew that was gonna happen." He said holding his jaw.

"Yea, sure you did that's why you let her hit you right?" Rene said with a smirk on her face.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Make me." Rene challenged. They stood glaring at each other and before Hiro could do something the teacher came in.

"Alright class take your seats while the new students introduce themselves." He said.

"You're so lucky." Hiro whispered.

"No, you're just slow." She said as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Just when Hiro was going to do something else the teacher spoke.

"Alright now introduce yourselves from the right to left." He said.


End file.
